My Lovers Pain
by Vindictive John Dark Fantasy
Summary: John comes across a very vengeful Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman wanting to break Hunter before wrestlemania 29 and what better way to do it then hurt the one he loves the most SLASH


**A/N : THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT I THOUGHT OF WHILE WATCHING**

** MONDAY NIGHT RAW WITH SHAWN AND HUNTER HAVING A SEG**

**WITH BROCK AND PAUL HEYMAN FOR WRESTLEMANIA 29**

_~~ JOHN POV ~~_

He looks so angry at the moment and I can't do anything about it but stand there back to the wall pinned between cold concrete and a rock hard large pale body that belongs to Brock Lesnar. I was in reaching distance of my private locker room with a water bottle in one hand and my luggage of street clothes in another I just got back from a hours work out at the gym and was heading to the locker room to change when all of a sudden I feel a large hand land square on my chest flattening me against the wall as I look up to see a nose flaring Brock Lesnar and a smirking Paul Heyman beside him.

I was totally confused at the moment why Brock was even around me when he made it perfectly clear last year when I beat him in our extreme rules match that I wasn't worth his time as he quit WWE the very next day after breaking Hunters arm.

I tried moving a little away from Brock as I felt way to uncomfortable with Brock up close in my personal bubble but all that got me was a very fat Paul Heyman waddling on my other side blocking my way out to go to my locker room for some piece and quite before my time to go out with my friends to drink and party the night away as I promised. I feel Pauls fat hand reach over and grab a hold of my face turning it to look him in the eyes "hello John nice evening today, how have you been?" Paul says in his very known for usual sarcastic tone making me push his disgusting hand away from my face as I wipe my cheeks of sweat that lingered on me from just Pauls touch.

I look over at a heaving Brock looking at me like he's ready to pounce at any second as I glance back at Paul nervously "I'm doing fine what do you want?" I ask trying to get to the point "Have you seen Hunter and Shawn yet Brock and I are very eager to talk to them" Paul says his eyes raking my very sweaty shirtless body as I just got back from a match and I feel bile rising in my throat just from the leering stare both Brock and Paul are giving me at the moment.

"Do I look like Hunters and Shawn's babysitters how would I know I just got back from a match" I say sarcastically and I hear Brock growl like a bear next to me at my blunt answer and I know I have to tread cautious waters around him as I know full well what Brock is capable of. "well I don't know why would we ask you John hmm?" Paul asks in a empty blank of an question just waiting for me to admit to the fact that I have been sleeping around with Hunter behind my cheating boyfriend Randy Orton's back as I caught Randy in our hotel room with one of my best friends Sheamus two months ago and Hunter caught me making blotch matches from my grieve over it and knowing my stubborn nature I just brushed it off for weeks telling myself that it wasn't a big deal Randy just needed to relieve his stress on the nearest person around but I knew better after awhile as I saw Randy and Sheamus sneak off together after matches in Randy's private locker rooms. "why do you even care where Hunter and Shawn are at the moment the show has ended you can go back to being yourselves" I say in a snort as I try to push Paul out of the way to get to my locker room a second time tonight but I feel Brock's big arms circle around my waist locking on pulling to making my complete body morph into his until I can feel his very hard erect dick press through his gym sweats against my tan shorts covered ass.

I try to wiggle out of Brocks hold in a huff making his face land on my shoulder biting down on me with aggression and I cry out in pain at the shock and hurt of it all. "What the hell Brock get off me!" I demand trying to pry Brocks arms apart so I can escape but no use as he pushes me into the wall face first grinding his very erect dick against my ass showing his dominance and desire over me making me panic a little at the closed off Closter phobic space I'm feeling.

I look down just as I see/feel Heymans hands land on the front of my shorts undoing the buttons and zipper and I go into all out fighting mode balling my legs up then slamming them down onto the concrete wall pushing Brock and myself backwards until Brocks bare back lands squarely on the edge of a catering table as he drops me to the floor in a heap as he hunches forward holding his hurt back. I take the opportunity standing trying to keep my open shorts up by one hand as I grab onto my luggage that fell from my hands from the attack and take off towards my locker room door.

I trip falling forward as I look around to see Paul Heyman smirk evilly down at me as his foot was out making me trip over it. I look back at the door trying to stand again only to have Brock pounce on me pinning my arms above my head as he turns me over onto my back straddling my lap so I have no where to run. I look up at the beast known as Brock as he comes down to hover over my face and I thrust my face forward connecting dead on with his forehead in a head butt making him groan in pain holding his head and I smile in victory at my success for now.

After two minutes of groaning in pain I feel a sharp sting as Paul comes down and slaps me in the face for hurting Brock and I lean back and spit right in Paul's face making him fall backwards in disgust wiping his cheek with his hand at the gob of spit rolling down it. Brock balls up his fist connecting it right on my stomach knocking the breath right out of me as I feel dizzy at the hard blow giving myself into full weakness for Brock and Paul to do whatever they wanted at the moment.

With myself still coughing and heaving for breath I hardly pay any attention at the pair of hands working to roughly shove down my cream colored shorts making my lower half just covered in a thin pair of blue and black boxers and I shiver as my thinly covered ass connects with the concrete below. "Brock you don't think we'll be caught do you out here in the open" I hear fear creeping into Paul's voice as he looks around the halls trying to see if he can spot a ref or superstar this far back into the arena. Brock snorts laughter "no know one comes this far into the arena unless they want to be alone" Brock replies confidently as he moves his hands up my thighs to my dick giving it a squeeze and all I can do is groan as all the fight and energy has left me. Paul moves his slimy hands under my ass raising me till Brock grabs a hold of my boxers ripping them off me making me grunt at the air conditioned air hits my naked cock.

I look up in fear now as my naked body lay under one of the most dangerous men in WWE today with his disgusting manager leering at my body as if its his favorite piece of cake he's about to devour. Paul comes forward some more rubbing his cock through his suit and I move my face away from him and wrestle with Brocks hands again trying to push Brock of by wildly bucking my hips to throw him over but all I got there was Brock twisting my wrist till the point of brake and him moaning at the rub of our dicks at my bucking so I start to cry at my predicament.

"Please Brock what do you two want leave me alone I haven't done anything" I say through tears letting Brock maneuver me till my legs wrap around his waist and my ass is in full view for his to take. I hear a zipper slide down near my ear and I look over to see Paul unzip his dress pants and I start sobbing as he pulls out his 5 inch dick thrusting it in my face and I move my face away with tears rolling down my cheeks in humiliation. Brock growls in anger as he grabs my face pulling it to Paul's dick "oh god Brock please I'm begging you don't make me do this PLEASE!" I start shouting hysterically as Paul shoves his dick on my closed lips rubbing his loaded pre cum against my lips and I sob.

Brock drags my face forward close till my ear is near his mouth as he whispers "what's wrong John can't take Paul's cock is it not big enough for you do you need a bigger one slut is that why you take up the ass all the time with Hunter is his dick big enough" Brock says licking the shell of my ear making me whimper in fear "please Brock I really don't know where Hunter is I'm sorry just please let me go" I whimper out and coward back trying to get out of Brocks hold but he grips tighter making me lean a little forward.

"you really think this is just about Hunter anymore I have wanted your ass for a long time and what better way to cloud Hunter's mind with rage for Wrestle mania then to break the one person he cares about the most" Brock seethes in my ear making me cry harder as he pushes me flat on my stomach mounting the back of my thighs I feel Brocks hands part my ass cheeks making me vulnerable for the taking as I wait for what's to come holding my breath in fear. Brock reached down his sweat pants spilling out his 9 inch cock guiding it to my exposed hole smirking at the beauty of Johns pink pucker "HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I hear a deep voice behind me as I feel Brock groan in pain and hear a hard painful thump of something connecting with Brocks head but I don't look back as I bury my face in shame and hurt that I was almost raped by that monster.

"BROCK HURRY LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" I hear Paul frantically order Brock as they both scurry away making me relax at bit since there gone but I stiffen again feeling a hand land on my shoulder gently. I start to shake as the same hands lift me up bridal style into his lap and I look up to see Hunter and Shawn look down at me in concern and all I can do at the moment is collapse in a heap of tears wrapping my arms around there necks as they hold and rock me protectively. "shhhh its ok John no one is going to hurt you again your ours we love you I will never let that monster near you again…."

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE CHAPTER STORY I WAS JUST BOARD AND WANTED TO WRITE**


End file.
